Escaping the diving turtle to the top/Cassim gave the Hand of Midas to Scrooge
Here is how Cassim gave the Hand of Midas to Scrooge McDuck in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. Just as Aladdin picked up the Hand of Midas, he ripped the sleeve off his shirt and wrapped it around it, turning it to gold. Cassim: Hurry, Son! We're running out of time. With the water in the cavern risen to the point where the floating hand is floating on top of the water. Aladdin put the Hand of Midas it in his belt. He swims to the edge of the cavern, and he, Cassim, Mickey, and his friends started climbing up the cliff face while Cassim falls behind. Aladdin: Come on, Dad. You can do it! Cassim: Yes. But it would be a lot easier without this. (took off the golden cape as it dropped into the water) At last, Mickey, his friends, Aladdin, and Cassim made it to the top of the cavern and into the sunlight. Cassim took a deep breath as Aladdin took out the Hand of Midas and unwrapped it. Aladdin: (handing the Hand to his father) After all these years, you finally have your treasure. Cassim: This thing? No. This retched thing almost cost me the Ultimate Treasure. It's you, Son. (hugged his son) You and your mother are my Ultimate Treasure. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it. (offering Scrooge the Hand) Scrooge, the Hand of Midas is yours. Scrooge McDuck: I don't understand, Cassim. After coming all this way for it, you're giving it to me? Cassim: Yes, Scrooge, I want you to have it because you desrve this much gold more than me. Scrooge McDuck: (as he accepts it) Thank you, Cassim, that's very generous of ya. But before anything else, (giving the Hand to Launchpad as he tied the Hand) Launchpad, let's give the remaining thieves a wee parting gift. Launchpad McQuack: I know what you're thinking, Mr. McDee! As Launchpad threw the Hand like a pitcher, it flew over the edge of the island as it lands on the boat below where the seven thieves are waiting to leave. The Fat White Thief: It's gold. It's turned everything to solid gold! Just when the ship turned to solid gold, it began to sink. The Skinny White Thief: We are sinking! Then, Neptunia blew her trumpet as the sharks surrounded the seven thieves. Meanwhile, Merlock and his servents escape through the magic portal while Iago, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and the rest of Mickey's friends are sitting on some pillars. Max Goof: Everybody stay above it! Iago: I didn't see where they went, they could be anywhere! Jasmine: (pointing to the top of the island) There they are! Just as Scrooge reel the Hand of Midas with a fishing pole and wrapped it up with a rag turning it into gold, he long with Aladdin, Cassim, Mickey, and the others jumped off the top of the island with Goofy hollering. Cassim: Get up here, You blasted rug! Gyro Gearloose: Go, Carpet! At last, Carpet flew up and catched them. Aladdin: You actually trust this thing? Cassim: With my life, Son. With Carpet picking up the others, they fly away as the island sunk and Neptunia called the orcas with her trumpet to help the rest of Mickey's friends. Neptuina: Get on the orcas, they'll give you a lift. Friar Tuck: (as everyone are on the orcas) God bless your loyalty, Neptuina. (as she winked) Aladdin: Genie? Then, the turtle raised his head to take one last breath as Genie comes out as Steamboat Willie whistling. Mickey Mouse: Genie? Steamboat Willie whistle! Aladdin: Genie? Genie: (appearing beside Carpet) Present! Aladdin: (to Jasmine) Let's go home. We have some unfinished business. So, they all head back to Agrabah for the wedding to go on without anymore delays. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225